1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a revolving screwdriver with ratchet structure, and more particularly to a revolving screwdriver being able to control a rotating direction of a driving shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional revolving screwdriver in accordance with the prior art comprises a hollow handle and a forward device which has a hollow, cylindrical seat and a driving shaft disposed thereon. The hollow handle comprises a revolving cylinder having a plurality of axial, periphery shank cartridges for correspondingly receiving a plurality of shanks, and a push rod which is adapted to push the shank out of the corresponding cartridge into the driving shaft. The driving shaft is hollow and comprises a front end which has a section of hexagon, a rear end which has a section of circle, and a guide in the rear end thereof. The guide is aligned with a flat surface extended inwardly from the front end of the driving shaft, such that it can automatically align one shank pushed out of the revolving cylinder with the forward end of the driving shaft prior to pushing the shank out of the driving shaft for use.
However, the conventional revolving screwdriver provides for easily interchanging shanks, but it is not able to control the rotating directions of the revolving shaft as the shank is pushed to the forward end of the driving shaft. Therefore, during operating of the conventional revolving screwdriver, the user would inconveniently drive and rotate the shank of conventional revolving screwdriver.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional revolving screwdriver.